Apple family/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Apple Family pushes Twilight and Spike S01E01.png|The reign of the Apple family! Applejack about to introduce the Apple Family S1E01.png|Let Applejack introduce you to the Apple Family. Red Delicious places more food on the table S1E01.png|Red Delicious Golden Delicious comes by to drop off more food S1E01.png|Golden Delicious Caramel Apple comes by to drop off more food S1E01.png|Caramel Apple Big McIntosh with the Apple family S1E01.Png|Apple Pie on the left, Apple Honey on the right and Big McIntosh in the middle. Applejack introduces Apple Bloom S1E01.png|Apple Bloom Applejack and her family S01E01.png|and Granny Smith Twilight done with Applejack S1E01.png|Lavender Fritter and Red Gala's shocked that Twilight's gonna leave. Apple family saddened S1E01.png|Apple family (and clones of course) are sad... Twilight "Fine." S1E01.png|Yay?! Apple family gathered around sighing Twilight S1E1.png|She's staying!! Green Isn't Your Color Prancing Twilight S1E20.png|Apple Cobbler's head being blocked by the hat. Twilight dun goofed S1E20.png|Apple Cobbler and Gala Appleby found the famous Fluttershy!! Fluttershy being mobbed S1E20.png|And the Apple family's mobbing her! Ponies gathering around Fluttershy S01E20.png|The Apple Family and Apple Bloom are fans of Fluttershy. Over a Barrel Pinkie Pie being lifted S1E21.png|Helping Pinkie out with her performance. Pinkie Pie being lowered to the ground S1E21.png|Careful now. Pinkie Pie and crowd S1E21.png|A Pinkie and Apple family performance. Pinkie Pie and Appleloosa Ponies Cancan S1E21.png|Happily dancing with Pinkie. You Got To Share, You Got To Care S1E21.png|Peachy Sweet on the left and Apple Fritter on the right. Appleloosa ponies watching buffalo gather S1E21.png|A waiting the stampede of buffalo. Golden Harvest Riding Two Buffalo S1E21.png|Peachy Sweet's gonna fight! Clearing trees for buffalo S1E21.png|Cutting down trees. A Bird in the Hoof Ponies leaving S01E22.png|Almost getting to the exit Pinkie Pie Cartwheeling her way out S1E22.png|A hyper-tension Pinkie accidentally crashes into Apple Cobbler. The Cutie Mark Chronicles Aunt Orange ID S1E23.png|Aunt Orange Uncle Orange ID S1E23.png|Uncle Orange Aunt Orange cropped S1E23.png|Aunt Orange, with a smile on her face. Young Applejack brings up roosters S1E23.png|Applejack's aunt and uncle don't seem impressed. Young Applejack tongue-tied S1E23.png Young Applejack staring at morsels S1E23.png Season two The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash waving to the crowd S2E08.png Mysterious Mare Do Well rally posters Batman S2E08.png Sweet and Elite Hayseed Turnip Truck ID S2E9.png Rarity freaked S2E9.png Cafe Scene S02E09.png Turnip Truck hanging upside down S2E09.png Rarity not helping S2E9.png|Me and Rarity go back. Rarity with lazy eyes S2E9.png Rarity Hayseed Turnip Truck S2E09.png|Nope, I'm not dorky one bit. Family Appreciation Day Apple Strudel ID S2E12.png|Apple Strudel The Last Roundup Preparing for Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png|Apple family preparing for Applejack's party. Hiding at Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png Giving a surprise party S2E14.png|Surprise!!! Disappoint S02E14.png|Son, we're all disappoint... Reading Applejack's letter S2E14.png Apple family shocked by the news S2E14.png|What?! Fluttershy Rainbow worried S02E14.png|Applejack's not coming back?! Twilight finish reading S02E14.png Twilight finish reading2 S02E14.png| Rarity AppleBumpkin shocked S02E14.png Family shocked S02E14.png Apple Bloom among members of the Apple family S2E14.png The Apple family are in a good mood S2E14.png Applejack returns at the train station S2E14.png Big McIntosh cries manly tears S2E14.png|Why does it look that Caramel Apple is enjoying the fact that Big McIntosh is crying? Apple family pileup S2E14.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Crowd upset S02E15.png|The only member of the family came to drink the cider. Rainbow Dash complain S02E15.png Rainbow Dash pointing S02E15.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Princess Cadance coming S2E25.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Princess Cadance blocked S2E26.png Rarity about to drop the dresses S2E26.png Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png Pony crowd wedding S2E26.png Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png Cadance before throwing bouquet S2E26.png Cadance bouquet toss S02E26.png Spike on Pinkie Pie S2E26.png Spike sees you S2E26.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash whatever S2E26.png Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Pinkie Pie 'You look pretty busy right now' S3E03.png Pinkie Pie 'Maybe we should talk a little later' S03E03.png One Bad Apple First crowd S3E04.png Magic Duel Twilight levitating the animals for the show S03E05.png Sleepless in Ponyville Pony looks out his window S3E06.png Sweetie Drops trotting along S3E6.png Scootaloo getting near Sweetie Drops S3E6.png Sweetie Drops looking at Scootaloo S3E6.png Apple Family Reunion Aunt Applesauce younger S3E8.png Aunt Applesauce S3E8.png Aunt Applesauce dentures in the cauldron S3E8.png Young Granny Smith with her family S3E8.png Young Granny Smith oops S3E8.png|Oops! Granny Smith frustrated "oh, fingle-fangle!" S3E8.png Making apple fritters S3E8.png Half Baked Apple about to enjoy an apple fritter S3E8.png Eating the apple fritter S3E8.png Toungue burning from the apple fritter S3E8.png Cooling off mouth S3E8.png Wondering where the apple fritters went S3E8.png Smiling at filly Applejack S3E8.png Smiling at filly Applejack photo S3E8.png Granny Smith and her cousin Apple Rose S3E08.png Granny Smith and Apple Rose in the 7 legged race S3E8.png|Granny Smith with her favorite cousin. 7 legged race contestants S3E8.png|Apple Rose and Granny Smith try to move ahead Granny Smith telling Apple Rose to speed up S3E08.png Granny Smith and Apple Rose trying speeding ahead of everyone S3E8.png Granny Smith and Apple Rose tripping up S3E8.png Granny Smith and Apple Rose falling S3E08.png Apple Rose getting up S3E8.png Granny Smith getting up S3E8.png Granny Smith and Apple Rose laughing together S3E8.png Granny Smith and Apple Rose laughing in a photo S3E8.png Some of the apple family in front of the barn S3E8.png 2nd family photo S3E8.png 3rd family photo S3E8.png The Apples have arrived S3E08.png The Apples arriving at the reunion S3E08.png Three fillies come out from the carriage S3E08.png Apple Rose coming out from the carriage S3E08.png Granny Smith meets Apple Rose S3E08.png Granny Smith and Apple Rose hugging S3E08.png|Granny Smith and Apple Rose reunite at last. The Apples arriving with an airship S3E08.png The Apples look at the airship S3E08.png Two fillies playing with each other S3E08.png|Noogie time Applejack looking at the two mares S3E08.png Red Delicious and Hayseed hoofbump S3E08.png Filly with older mare S3E8.png|An adorable little filly with her mother. A filly sees Winona S3E08.png Winona licking the filly's face S3E08.png|Isn't this cute? The Apples interacting S3E08.png The 3 grannies S3E8.png The 2 grannies and Applejack S3E8.png The Apples gathering to hear Applejack S3E08.png The Apples cheering S3E08.png The_Apples_watching_S3E08.png Hayseed_and_a_mare_S3E08.png everypony is excited S3E8.png The Apples cheering 2 S3E08.png Babs about to spin Apple Bloom S3E08.png|Babs getting ready to spin Apple Bloom Apple Bloom gets spinned S3E08.png Apple Bloom becomes happy S3E08.png|Do my eyes deceive me, can it be... Babs blowing her mane S3E08.png|Babs Seed. Apple Bloom and Babs Seed meets again S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs reunite S03E08.png Apple Bloom 'I know it hasn't been that long' S3E08.png|It hasn't been that long. Apple Bloom and Babs 'It felt like forever!' S3E08.png|But it felt like forever! Apple Bloom walking with Babs S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'I can't wait to hear all about it!' S3E08.png Applejack starts the race S03E08.png Babs, Apple Bloom and other fillies on the starting line S3E08.png Applejack 'where you go on to the next leg of the race' S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'There's more?' S3E08.png Applejack 'Much more' S3E08.png Applejack walking past Apple Bloom and Babs S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs Seed looking worried S3E08.png Applejack points at her right S3E08.png Applejack last pony standing wins S03E08.png Apple Bloom, Babs and fillies staring S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'Seriously' S3E08.png Applejack with a flag S3E08.png Applejack 'go!' S3E08.png Granny_Smith_and_Apple_Rose_admiring_Applesauce's_dentures_S03E08.png Applejack be exciting S3E8.png|"Won't that be excitin'?" Applejack turn off! S3E8.png|Turn off, you danged machine. Applejack much more clarified S3E8.png|Hear you better now. Applesauce,_Apple_Rose,_and_Granny_Smith_sewing_S3E8.png The fillies running around trees S3E08.png Apple family reunion S3E8.png Apple Family tell you what S3E8.png|"Tell you what." Apple Family my Apple Tart S3E8.png|"My Apple Tart." Apple Family just be a baby S3E8.png|"May just be a baby." Apple Family a hoot S3E8.png|"But he is a hoot!!" Apple Family sure are S3E8.png|"Sure are!" Applejack pick up the pace S3E8.png|"Better pick up the pace." Applejack roll, fold, crimp S3E8.png|"Roll, fold, crimp." Applejack slide to the left S3E8.png|"Slide to the left." Applejack now you try S3E8.png|"Now you try." Applejack that's it S3E8.png|"That's it!" Paper plates spinning on heads S3E8.png Apple Bloom and Babs balancing plates S3E08.png Babs 'Yeah. Two' S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'Do they wanna be Crusaders' S3E08.png Babs 'Totally!' S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs sticking their tongues out S3E08.png Finally S3E8.png|''Finally.'' Apple Cobbler not enjoying this S3E8.png|Apple Cobbler is not enjoying this. Granny Smith sore forearms S3E8.png|Oooh, my arm is sore. Apple Family lot of fritters S3E8.png|Now that's a lot of fritters!. Applejack always had S3E8.png|"We always had a nice and relaxin' hayride." Applejack which is why S3E8.png|"Which is why I decided to change things up a bit." Applejack gives instructions S3E08.png Applejack perfect shot S3E8.png|A perfect cute shot of Applejack. Apples have fun S3E08.png|Big McIntosh is happy Hayride_cart_pulling_away_S03E08.png Dentures_about_to_fall_S3E8.png Dentures on Big McIntosh nose S3E08.png Big_McIntosh_gives_dentures_back_S3E08.png|I'm sorry, are these yours? Where_are_we_headed_S3E8.png Rainbow_of_fruit_bats_1_S03E08.png|Ooh! Rainbats! Rainbow_of_fruit_bats_2_S03E08.png Apple_Bloom_and_Babs_wowza_S03E08.png|Wowza! Bat Attack 2 S3E08.png Fruit bats begin their attack S3E08.png Bat Attack 4 S3E08.png On a Collision Course S3E08.png Apple_Bloom_Everypony_jump_out_S03E08.png|Abandon thread! Ponies bail S3E08.png Ponies jump off the cart S3E08.png Bailing Out 3 S3E08.png|Bats! Bats on my everything! Big McIntosh jumps off the wagon S3E08.png Apple_family_surrounds_the_barn_S3E8.png Apple_Bloom_and_Granny_Smith_cheer_up_Applejack_S03E08.png Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png Big McIntosh up go the beams S03E08.png|Up, up, up go the beams. Raise This Barn pony do-si-do S03E08.png Fixing barn S3E08.png|Mr. Greenhooves at the top. Braeburn near a dangerous saw S3E8.png Raise This Barn apple fritter break S03E08.png Fixing barn waving S3E08.png Ponies dancing in the barn S3E8.png Applejack, Apple Bloom and Granny hauling paint S03E08.png Repaired barn S3E08.png Ponies looking at the barn S3E8.png Apple family at the barn S3E8.png Babs Seed eye error 2 and Apple family S3E8.png The_Apple_Family_together_S3E08.png Photo album 0 (Family picture) S3E8.png The Apple family dancing S3E8.png Granny Smith scaring Applesauce S3E8.png|At her age, that could've been lethal. The Apple family returning to their homes S3E8.png Photo album 3 (dancing ponies) S3E8.png Photo album 5 (Stallions working together) S3E8.png Photo album 6 (Ponies playing around) S3E8.png Photo album 7 (Granny Smith and Apple Strudel) S3E8.png Photo album 8 (Half Baked Apple and Apple Bloom) S3E8.png Photo album 9 (Having a snack) S3E8.png Photo album 10 (Stitching a quilt) S3E8.png|That quilt is lookin' mighty good. Spike at Your Service Spike runaway balloon S3E09.png Games Ponies Play Applejack oh please S3E12.png Rainbow Dash there isn't S3E12.png Magical Mystery Cure Ponies walking through Ponyille S3E13.png Fluttershy and angry ponies S03E13.png Rain pouring on Ponyville S03E13.png Sassaflash shakes hoof at Caramel S03E13.png Tears of Joy S3E13.png Are you Crying S3E13.png Season four Power Ponies Maretropolis ponies running in terror S4E06.png Pinkie Pride Party in Appleloosa S4E12.png Pinkie Pie passing by Apple Cobbler and Florina S4E12.png Cheese on a large cheese rolling on the street S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song S4E12.png Pinkie Pie launched away S4E12.png Pinkie walking on piñata S4E12.png Filli Vanilli Applejack holding the microphone S4E14.png The crowd cheering S4E14.png Turkey gobbling S4E14.png Applejack talking on the microphone S4E14.png Big Mac on stage S4E14.png Pinkie Pie looking at Big Mac S4E14.png Big Mac inhales S4E14.png Somepony to Watch Over Me Merchandise NewMystery packToys.jpg|Apple Dazzle third from the left in the front row. Mystery pack 4 Peachy Sweet.jpg|Peachy Sweet. Mystery pack 4 Mosely Orange.jpg|Mosely Orange. Crystal-Shine Mystery Pony Caramel Apple.jpg|Caramel Apple. Miscellaneous Butler, PA Wal Mart poster bin and toy display shelves.jpg|Apple Dazzle at the right side on the top of the display. Other side of Butler, PA Wal Mart toy display shelves.jpg|Apple Dazzle's tail on the right side at the bottom of the display. Twilight performing magic tricks S3E05.png Comic issue 5 page 7.png MLP- Micro Series 6 Cover A.jpg Comic issue 9 Comics World cover.jpg Sweet Apple Acres SweetAppleAcres.jpg|Sweet Apple Acres Big McIntosh and Applejack looking at Sweet Apple Acres S01E04.png|Lots of apple trees Painted apples S01E05.png|Apples painted for a prank Applejack Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse S1E18.png|A treehouse on the grounds of Sweet Apple Acres Applejack approaching the clubhouse S01E18.png|The treehouse after the Cutie Mark Crusaders fix it. Sweet Apple Acres dilapidated S3E13.png|Sweet Apple Acres dilapidated, for the episode Magical Mystery Cure. Twilight and Spike walking into Sweet Apple Acres S1E01.png|Sweet Apple Acres in the daytime. Sweet Apple Acres S2E6.png|Sweet Apple Acres in the night. Category:Character gallery pages